A number of techniques for interacting with content printed on encoded media have been developed. In one technique, content is printed or written on paper containing an electro-optically readable coding pattern. The coding pattern is utilized to determine position information which can be utilized to interact with the content thereon. However, there is a substantial amount of content that has not been disseminated on non-encoded paper. Without being able to determine position information, it is difficult to deliver interactive electronic content related to such printed or written content. It is also undesirable to reproduce the substantial volume of existing literary work on encoded paper. Therefore, what is needed is a technique for delivering electronic content in an interactive session with related content printed on non-encoded media.